Gimme More
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Tsuna found the letter that Enma left, and he is none to happy about it. Upon reaching Enma secrets are revealed and someone gets to die. SPOLIER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 292 AND SOME OF 293! TsunaxEnma OOC!


Tsuna laid awake, thinking of his decision of whether or not to become the tenth boss or not. Sighing deeply, he fell asleep. After a while Enma got up and placed his letter on his friend's table. The moment Enma left the room, Tsuna sat up, confused at what had woken him. He searched his room and found his friend gone. A flash of light from outside got him out of bed and over to the window.

Gokudera and Enma were talking; Gokudera was holding a flashlight which was the source of light he had seen before. Enma left, and Tsuna couldn't stop the twinge of pain in his chest. He squashed it down furiously. Enma would never love _him_. Gokudera looked up at his window and he frowned at the sight of his boss scowling and glaring at the floor, while clutching his chest.

He looked in the direction of where Enma left and sighed, and people called him an idiot. When he looked back at Tsuna's window he saw the teen looking at him. Gokudera smiled and signed at Tsuna, telling him he was fine. Tsuna gave him a small smile and signaled back that he was fine as well.

_insert page break here_

"Tsu-chan! Enma-kun! Rise and shine!" Nana called up the stairs. She prepared herself to go up the stairs and go wake her son and his friend up, when the door opened. She frowned when she realized, that she wasn't the one that woke him, rather, he woke up by himself. That was bad. She quickly stopped Lambo and I-pin from going upstairs and told them to go wait in the kitchen.

They did as told, confused. Nana's frown deepened and she cautiously approached her son, "Tsunayoshi? Honey, is something the matter?" When she reached her son she saw that he was clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hands. She took one look at his face and sighed. "Tsuna, I'll call the school and tell them you're sick. Go do what you have to do."

Tsuna didn't say anything only walked down the stairs hurriedly, for once not tripping. He dashed past the kitchen and slipped his shoes on before dashing out of the house. Once outside he slipped his gloves on and ate a dying will pill. He shot up to the sky and went to go look for his cloud guardian. He was not about to let his love interest get hurt by some weak mafia scum that thought they could threaten the Vongola family and their allies.

Adelheid looked up and blinked in surprise and shock at the sight of the Vongola Decimo flying overhead to the window of the Reception Room. He sat crouched on the window sill with one hand clutching the top ledge of the window and the other resting over his knee. His face was feral looking and for once she felt true fear. She watched as the Decimo talked quickly with his cloud guardian who nodded once in awhile to show agreement.

Tsuna gave a final nod before leaning back out of the window, allowing himself to fall. He flipped mid-air and landed in a crouch on the ground. Then he was gone.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna looked at his watch and cursed violently. Five minutes left until 12:00. Fury overrode his senses and he increased his speed. All of that anger vanished however, when he arrived and saw that Enma was alone, and most of all, _safe_. He landed lightly in front of Enma and the rusty haired teen looked at him in surprise. Without warning, Tsuna pulled Enma into a tight hug, murmuring, "You're safe, I'm so glad."

Enma hugged the brunette back uncertainly. He reluctantly let go when Tsuna pulled back. He looked up and started, "What—" He never finished as the taller brunette's lips covered his own. His eyes widened before slowly closing. Enma tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and received a purr of satisfaction from Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo gripped the Shimon Decimo's hips and the other boss returned the motion by clutching Tsuna's back, his fingers digging.

Soon the need for air broke them apart and Enma decided he was going to let Tsuna know what his own cloud guardian was doing. So he did. Adelheid was a selfish bitch and tried to control the Shimon family, even though she had no right. He was the Decimo, but he was too weak to stop her. However, all of his other guardians remained loyal to him and played along with Adelheid upon his order. She never suspected anything, but Enma didn't want to do any of this.

Tsuna's only reply was to kiss his new lover and create a plan to stop the traitor cloud guardian.

_insert page break here_

Enma stayed where he was sitting, bangs shadowing his eyes. Adelheid came walking up saying, "He never came, did he?" She reached Enma, and her face remained expressionless. "Sawada went to school this morning as always. He ignored the letter you wrote, Enma." The Shimon Decimo didn't remain, his hands clenching the edge of the slab of concrete he was sitting on. "These are Vongola's true colors. Wake up already, Enma," Adelheid continued.

Enma's face darkened and his lips quirked up slightly into a dark smirk. Adelheid crossed her arms under her chest and stated, "We have no reason to change our plans."

Enma looked up, eyebrow raised, "_Our_ plans?" Adelheid looked at him in shock and anger. She opened her mouth to retort, but Enma interrupted her, "Last time I checked _I_ was the Shimon's Decimo, not you."

Suddenly, a tonfa was placed at her neck and a flamed hand was inches from her face. A feral looking Tsuna stood in front of her and a blank Hibari was standing behind her with her at his mercy. "If a boss can't trust his family, least of all his guardian, then they are not part of his family." With a blank face, Tsuna decreed, "For your traitorous actions your punishment is _death_."

No one was around to hear the screams of Shimon's ex-cloud guardian, Adelheid.

_insert page break here_

"Mmn, Enma," Tsuna murmured, burying his face in his lover's hair. He inhaled the smaller teen's scent and purred. He wrapped his arms loosely around the rusty haired male's waist and moved his head to nuzzle the pale teen's neck. Enma moaned and tilted his head to the side to allow his lover more access to his throat. Tsuna purred again and nipped at the pale expanse of neck.

Enma tilted his head and smiled at his boyfriend, to which was responded by a kiss. "I love you, Tsuna," Enma murmured softly.

Tsuna smiled and replied, "I love you too, Enma."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: This is written upon the request of one of my reviewers, haha, not that they knew, but whatever. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
